Betrayed With Amnesia
by Yukia.Tsubaki
Summary: Ryouma Echizen, the tennis player known as a prince who won the U.S open. You may think he has many friends, but they betrayed him and went back to America. When he comes back to Japan, Tokyo, he has no memories of any of his friends in Seigaku except for Tooyama Kintaro, his best friend in Shitenhouji because of amnesia.What's gonna happen now?Fem!Ryou, Fem!Kintaro and Fem!Kevin.
1. Intro Skip if you want to

Hi!

This is my first story in this website and I am new to all this settings and technology (because I couldn't publish it create until one of my friends here in this website teach me how to use this thing. So since this is my first story here, I hope I get along with all of you. I don't care if you want to follow or not, favourite or not, I'm not forcing you, its your own choice, just give me some reviews so that I can continue. And please, no hate comments. Its seriously irritating.

Well, that's enough talk, let's get on with the story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Author's note:  
**

 **Ok, I have to remind you guys about something, though I wanted to do a yaoi story, I changed my mind and went with them being females. Please don't kill me! I have a lot of fantasies about them but I just don't know how to put them in! And I still don't know what couples I want! Sigh... And BTW, in this story, Kintaro doesn't know who Shitenhouji is.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

Ryouma stood outside the changing room, listening to what Momo-senpai and the others are saying.

"Tezuka-buchou, when are we going to get rid of that little brat?" Momo-senpai said.

"Hmm, I think its time for him to leave, seeing as how the U.S Open has already finished." Tezuka-buchou said.

Ryouma step out and into the room, not bothering to look at them. "Oh Echizen, just in time! We were just about to-"

"I know, you are going to have me kick out of the team right? Its a yes." After he took his bag, he went out if the room, not bothering to see his senpai's glooming faces and took a cab home.

Ryouma reach home, didn't say a thing and slam his room door shut. Ryouga came out of the kitchen and wondered why that chibisuke slam his door so he went up to Ryouma's room and open the door, only to be surprise to see his little brother crying.

After telling Ryouga what happen, (Ryouma found out Ryouga had a brother complex) Ryouga started cussing under his breath. It was very long since he saw Ryouma crying tears and he wasn't going to let it go just yet. But the next one actually came out surprising.

"Ryo-nii, can I move to America?"

Ryouga blink his eyes at him and smiled while ruffling his hair(Ryouma's hair).

"Sure, but tell oyajii and kaa-san first."

"Ok."

They packed their things and consulted their parents that they are going to America. Their parents already know the reason why since they eavesdrop on them and let them go, with Ryouga accompanying Ryouma.

But things didn't go according to how they wanted after spending 2 days in America.

Well, to Ryouma that is.

While he was crossing the road, his cap flew off and onto the middle of the road. He crossed and took his cap when a truck came towards him. He was lucky that he dodged the incoming truck, but his body rolled over to his side-walk but his head had hit the pavement and was brought to the hospital.

When the parents rushed back to America, they were relief that Ryouma survived, but they were not happy when they learned that he is suffering from Amnesia due to the hard hit.

That's when they decided not to tell him about his life. To save him from depression. That was also the time where Ryouma made Tooyama Kintaro and Kevin Smith his best friends.

How Tooyama Kintaro became his best friend was that he came to Americato did his 'friend' to have a match with him but found out that he had amnesia so he promised to keep the amnesia and his life a secret.

The parents also decided that they would Ryouma's amnesia a secret to his 'friends' in Japan. And 5 years have past and it was time he went back to Japan to attend high school with his 2 best friends since it was his first time in Tokyo. (Due to amnesia.) The 2 best friends took him to Seiryuu high school and attended the school with him.

Now what's gonna happen to them when they find Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Shitenhouji and worst of all, Seigaku's tennis club members are inside the school?


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting them

**Author's note:**

 **Sorry if I confused you guys in the previous chapter. I was too lazy to update that chapter because I copied that out from a book that I wrote on and because I was thinking whether or not I should put Ryouma as a girl or a guy. So sorry if I confused you guys. Ryouma is still a girl. And I will put the pairings down after I finish this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Meeting them.

"I don't want to..." Ryouma said as Kintaro and Kevin dragged her out of the car.

"You can't say no Ryouma, your father already assigned you to this school. Besides, we are here with you right?" Kevin said.

"I still don't want to. It's perfectly safe to attend high school in America so why do I have to go to Japan to attend high school?"

"Now that I think about it, Koshimae is kinda right. Why do we have to attend high school here when we can attend it at America?" Kintaro said scratching his head.

"Well, this is Ryouma's hometown and country, your parents probably wanted to show you how Japan is. You know you have amnesia right? They probably wanted to make you remember all the fun times you had with them here."

"My mother? Yes. My father? No way." Ryouma said as she wave her hands in the sky. She knows that her parents wants to have her memory back and she want it back too. Even if her father kept that facade on, she always knew that he kept it on to make her happy but even if he did, it still hurts her that he doesn't show his true side. But she wasn't gonna admit it now. She still had her pride to hold on.

As they entered the school, they wandered around and found the office. They went inside and got their schedules, they then went out and checked with each other whether their schedules are the same.

"We have almost every period together except on Tuesday, me and Kintaro are having Art without Kevin, Thursday is me and Kevin on English and on Friday, we are separated with 1 period."

"The rest, we are all the same." Kevin said.

"Um... Guys? What's calligraphy?" Kintaro asked. Both Kevin and Ryouma fell to the floor anime style.

After taking care of other things and exploring the school, **(That day so happens to be a Sunday.)** they went to get ice cream. Ryouma had Mint, Kintaro had Chocolate and Kevin had both. We all know who had the most scoops.

They sat on a bench and started chatting.

"By the way, how is your relationship going with Ryouga going, Kevin?" Ryouma asked.

Yes. Kevin and Ryouga are dating, even when people say that they don't match, their love is real. Who said they can't date? Oh right, the opposer's. **(More like judgers...)** Now, they have been dating for a year and a half and have decided that when Kevin graduate, they will get married.

"Its still good, I'm trying to get Ryouga's hands off of me. Ever since the start of this year, he has been bugging me to stay at home with him and cuddle even made me breakfast, even when he knows his cooking is inedible."

Yes its true. Ryouga's cooking is as bad as a rat cooking good soup when in actually reality, its tastes like super stinky scoks, dirty condoms, pee and expired milk all inside.

"It's a hormonal boys instinct, Kevin. He probably wnats you to have you all to besides, look at you! Your body is already changing, he is just afraid that people will steal you away from him. Though the cooking part was uncalled for." Ryouma said as she licked a drop of ice cream that was about to fall.

That was true too. Since the girls are already going through puberty, they are bound to have boys chasing after them. Levin is already changing into a woman even though she is just 17. **(I'm itching to tell you guys how they met and fall in love but that's a story for another day.)**

"Since when did you even bother about your brother Ryouga? I thought you didn't like him." Kevin said. Kintaro in the middle of them eating her three scoop of ice cream that was about to finish.

"Since now, Kevi~" Ryouma smirk as he use Kevin's most hated nickname which was created by Kintaro. Kevin just rolled her eyes and continued to eat the last of her ice cream.

Just then, 2 men came and stood in front of them.

"Hey pretty girls, wanna have some fun together?" One of them said and smirked.

"No shit you assholes, go fuck someone else." Ryouma said as she ate the last for she ice cream.

"Why you-"

"Hey, you guys over there, don't you have anything to do rather than just stand there and hit on some girls?" A voice came out of nowhere and said.

The guys 'tch' and ran away.

"Hey, you girls ok?" A figure came walking towards them and asked.

Kevin and Kintaro look at the man and gasped except for Ryouma.

"Kevin, Kintaro...Echizen?"

Kevin and Kintaro glared at the man while Ryouma wore a frown.

The only thing running through Ryouma's mind was : who was this guy and how did he know her name?

 **Ok, that's done. Now I'm announcing the couples and what's happening. Kevin, Kintaro and Ryouma are girls. I don't know how to create the super rookies pairing so I just did this.**

 **The couples are :**

 **Ryouma x Fuji**

 **Shiraishi x Kintaro**

 **Kevin x Ryouga**

 **I didn't want to left Kevin out so I just paired him up with Ryouga.**


End file.
